


One Night Stand

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Baggage, Everyone's alive and happy, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content, Surprise Blowjob, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, there's a plot but sex kinda drives it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2006, and Chris Benoit's feelings for his long time friend Eddie Guerrero have reached boiling point. He wants the other man so much it's driving him crazy, and he knows Eddie doesn't feel the same.</p><p>But just as he has resigned himself to the fact that the two will only ever be friends, a wild night occurs between them that will change everything; and it all goes back to ECW One Night Stand 2005 and a promise Eddie made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Owe You One"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This fic is about Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit (in case that isn't obvious). Just putting that out there, in case it makes anyone uncomfortable...
> 
> This fic also contains smut and explicit content! And it's my first time writing smut... so it's probably shitty.
> 
> Regardless, I've been wanting to write for these to for a while, and have tons of half-finished fics, but of all of them it was this that I got the most milage out of.
> 
> The idea came from re-watching ECW One Night Stand 2005. Reportedly, there was some backstage heat between Eddie & Benoit after their match because Eddie wasn't into it, and was unhappy with the finish. You can see Eddie mouthing 'I owe you one' to Benoit was they go backstage, which gave me a germ of an idea...
> 
> Also this takes place in an 'Everyone is alive and well' AU, because that's the best kind of AU. More specifically, Eddie survived a heart attack in 2005 and has retired from in-ring competition, currently working as a manager. Chris is wrestling on Smackdown.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, which, although containing many elements of reality, is still inspired by the characters these men played on-screen; it is not claiming to represent anyone's personal lives and is no different than WWE borrowing from the performers personal lives for kayfabe. 
> 
> I do not mean to offend anyone's legacies nor do I claim to speak for anyone. This is just supposed to be a bit of fun with my childhood OTP.

"What's wrong _holmes_?"

 

Chris turned around to find Eddie staring at him. Oh God, the Latino was the last man he wanted to see right now.

 

"...Nothing," Chris muttered, "Why?"

 

"Well," Eddie placed his hands on his hips and walked towards his friend. "It's just, standing outside the hotel, staring at nothing? Somethings clearly up."

 

"...It's a nice night," Chris turned away, face burning. Jesus, Eddie looked so good in the silk red shirt with the top buttons open, exposing his tan chest... well defined body... dyed-blonde hair cascading in front of his handsome face... 

 

What was _wrong_ with him?

 

He'd always had feelings for Eddie. He knew he did. As far back as ECW, maybe even Japan, he'd loved the other man more than anything. He'd buried those feelings deep inside himself though. Even when car crashes and drug incidents left Eddie at the brink of destruction, he'd never admit how he felt to himself, let alone anyone else, _let alone Eddie_. He'd lie to himself, tell himself he just loved Eddie like a brother. It was the only way he could sleep at night.

 

It was only when Chavo called him, told him that Eddie was in hospital after a near-fatal heart attack; it was only after Dean had found him sobbing in a hotel stairwell, that he forced himself to admit that, yes, he didn't just love Eddie... he was _in_ love with him.

 

He was at peace with that. It sure did explain the failing relationships and hidden glances in locker rooms. It sure did explain the feeling of butterflies he got whenever the other wrestler smiled at him.

 

It sure did explain the fact that Eddie was seemingly the only ray of sunshine in his life, the fact that he couldn't see himself without the other man.

 

It explained a lot of things, and he supposed, in a way, that was a relief. He could live with that.

 

What he couldn't without, though, was Eddie.

 

He knew Eddie would turn him away if he knew how he really felt, he knew the Latino would be disgusted at him for twisting their friendship into something it wasn't; and he knew he couldn't lose Eddie.

 

Which was why he would happily plaster on a smile and play the role of 'best friend' if it meant he still got to be with him, in some capacity.

 

_Best friend._

 

That was all he could be.

 

But it was becoming harder everyday. He'd hoped Eddie wouldn't notice that he was becoming more closed off in an attempt to keep his feelings secret, but clearly that hadn't worked, because here he was, questioning him.

 

"Chris, I don't believe you."

 

That shook Chris off of his train of thought.

 

Eddie looked at him with a soft but stern expression. It sent shivers down the Canadian's spine.

 

"Eddie, it's nothing, please, leave me alone." He flinched, not intending for the words to come out as harsh as they did.

 

He expected Eddie to yell at him, but instead he put his arms around him. Chris could barely contain himself at the close touch.  _No, Eddie! Do you know what you're doing?_

 

"Chris, _el major amigo,"_ Eddie spoke, the hot breath and kind tone driving Benoit crazy, "I know something's bothering you. I've known you for, what, 15 years? I can tell. Come on up to my hotel room, and we can talk about it there!"

 

Eddie's hotel room?

 

No. 

 

Years ago, he'd have been fine with spending time in his best friends hotel room. It'd be no different then sitting in Dean or Jericho's rooms.

 

But now?

 

He couldn't.

 

His mind screamed at him to protest, but instead he found himself simply being lead along by Eddie, as though in a trance.

 

He swallowed as they made their way through the lobby and up the stairs.

 

_He's just your friend. That's all he ever will be. You don't want to lose that, do you? Shut up._

 

* * *

 

Eddie unlocked his hotel room with the key and ushered Chris inside, kicking off his shoes, setting down his gym bag and sitting on the bed.

 

Eddie had been forced to retire in an emotional farewell after finding out just how bad a state his heart was in, but still travelled with the company, currently serving as Chavito's on-screen manager. Chris had told him off for this a few times, saying that he should be at home, resting, but Eddie never listened, instead saying things along the lines off,  _"It's mucho bueno, Chris, I'm not wrestling!"_ and  _"You're just as bad as me with that neck and that damn flying headbutt! I worry for you!"_

 

Chris supposed he was right. They were both too stubborn.

 

Silence filled the air for a few moments, as Benoit leaned against the wall looking anywhere but at his friend, until Eddie eventually spoke.

 

"Chris..." his voice died, clearly trying to find the words to say

 

"Where's Chavo?" Chris finally asked gruffly.

 

"I dunno," Eddie hand waved, "Out with some new Diva or something. You know us Guerreros with the pretty  _Mamacitas_ _,"_ Eddie winked and leered at Chris.

 

Chris knew all about the  _pretty Mamacitas_ and it drived him crazy. Not as crazy as that wink though... why did the other man have to that? Did he want Chris to jump him? 

 

It was only then that Chris noticed Eddie's eyes travelling downwards.

 

Oh no.

 

Chris suddenly felt the tight bulge in his jeans, and it was clear that Eddie had noticed it. 

 

 _Shit_. 

 

He was caught.

 

Chris had always thought that if Eddie ever did find out about Chris'... desires... it would be because of a slip-up of words. Not this!

 

Chris was about ready to bolt out the room, when Eddie  _smiled._

 

His eyes widened. Why was he smiling? Before he could do anything, Eddie had pulled him down on the bed leaning over him, Chris' face burning.

 

"So, is all this talk about _Mamacitas_ giving Benny some ideas?" He laughed.

 

Benoit groaned. Was Eddie oblivious? Could he really not tell that this wasn't about some busty chick, but him?

 

"Is that why you were annoyed, that you haven't got laid in _Dios_  knows how long?"

 

"Eddie!" Chris yelled, "Shut up!"

 

Eddie pondered, deep in thought. "You clearly need something... I could help you try and find a  _chica_ at the bar..."

 

"Eddie, no!" The Rabid Wolverine was about ready to die from embarrassment.

 

"I'm just joking!" Eddie's look softened. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you." 

 

"It's okay..."

 

"No." He looked away, a tinge of guilt flashing in his eyes. "Although, you do clearly need some help, with this." Chris trembled as fingers glided over his... his...

 

Eddie looked in Chris' eyes, face sporting a pinkish hue. Was Eddie _blushing_?

 

"This is going to sound _loco_... but remember at One Night Stand when I said I owed you one?"

 

Chris shook his head, "Eddie, I told you. I'm not mad about that anymore, it wasn't your fault." It was true. Chris had been furious at has friend for seemingly phoning in the match, but when the extent of Eddie's pain became clear, he quickly cooled down and apologised for getting into a fight with his dear friend, the matter soon forgotten about. In fact, Chris had forgotten the mouthed promise Eddie had made as they made there way backstage after the match.

 

"No," Eddie shook his head, "I never made it up to you. I sandbagged you!" He cried. "Who does that? Anyway... as I was saying, I know this is going to sound _loco_ but..."

 

Chris looked at Eddie in confusion. "But what?"

 

"Just let me show you! Now, Chris, amigo, this doesn't mean anything y'know. This is just between friends... a friend helping another friend with a problem. It's just platonic." his voice faded and before the Canadian could as what he meant, Eddie had kneeled down between Chris' legs, opened his fly with shaking fingers, and...

 

_Oh._

 

Chris felt as though his whole world had tipped off of it's axis. 

 

Was he dreaming?

 

He had to be... maybe he'd been accidentally knocked out during tonights match. That had to be it, there was no way in Hell this was real.

 

Ooh, but it certainly felt real.

 

Eddie bobbed between his legs, moving up-down, up-down rhythmically. There had been no build up, no sensual foreplay. Eddie had simply taken him by surprise and began blowing him.

 

Him... his best friend. He said it was just a favour between friends, but what kind of 'friends' did that? Eddie apparently.

 

If Chris was in a more clear state of mind, he'd probably be angry over that the fact that even when sucking him off, Eddie still didn't want him. But right now, he was too dazed to be angry.

 

He couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of Eddie's mouth covering his length, the room silent other than the sticky noise of sucking. It was like something out of his wildest fantasies, and here it was, really happening. The sensation of Eddie's lips wrapped around his shaft was in-composing; he felt like he was going to explode.

 

He almost felt like crying out when Eddie stopped, but didn't have the chance when the other man began licking his cock, the Latino's magic tongue slowly moving up and down. Eddie began stroking it with one of his hands while still licking, fingers gently caressing the Canadian's erection. He then softly kissed the tip before he began sucking again. Where as before he was slow and steady, now he was as quick as lighting, bobbing backwards and forwards at dizzying speeds, working wonders with his skillful lips and tongue; swirling, savouring, sending engulfing shots of pleasure all throughout Chris' body. 

 

How could Eddie be so good at this?

 

Finally, Chris could no longer contain his arousal. He fisted Eddie's messy blonde hair and cried out his friends name as his climax came. Eddie happily swallowed his release, before gathering himself, adjusting the other man back into his pants and coming back up. 

 

Chris leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, too embarrassed to look his friend in the eye. He felt... spent and satisfied. More than he had in a long time.

 

The air smelt of sex and sweat, and when Eddie leaned over him, he could see that the other man looked a mess.

 

"Do you feel better now?"

 

Chris didn't answer, face a furious crimson.

 

 Suddenly, Eddie's eyes widened and he flushed and frowned. "...I... I'm sorry for springing that on you _amigo_ , I shouldn't have, I should've known you'd be-"

 

"No!" Chris shook his head "...I feel better. It was..." he struggled to find the words, "...Nice."

 

Eddie smiled weakly and hugged the other man.

 

"I don't think Chavito will be back tonight, so, do you want to stay here? You look tired."

 

Chris starred back, dumbfounded.

 

_Why would Eddie...?_

 

_Why had any of this happened._

 

Chris shrinked back into himself and stuttered, "N.. no. I have to go. Sorry."

 

Eddie tried to say something but before he could, Chris had already ran to the door.

 

"See you later, Eddie." He said gruffly, and closed the door, leaving Eddie alone.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Chris woke up in an empty hotel room, positive that last nights events had been a dream.

 

But it felt so real... and he couldn't remember anything else...

 

_No, it's just my mind playing tricks on me, that's all it is. It happens, sometimes._

 

Chris got ready to head to today's TV taping, getting a quick shower, before throwing on jeans and faded band t-shirt. He just hoped to got he could avoid Eddie, because it would be too awkward to talk to him without in-visioning that all-too-vivid dream.

 

* * *

 

Benoit arrived at the arena and slinked inside the backdoor, trying to avoid the hustle-and-bustle of the various wrestlers and crew-members.

 

"Chris!" A familiar voice called out.

 

Chris turned around, and sure enough, Dean Malenko was standing there, waving towards him.

 

  
"Dean!" The Canadian made his way over to his longtime friend and gave a weak smile, "What're you doing here?"

 

"Oh, I'm here to talk to Vince about some guys I found down in OVW." 

 

"Oh, well it's good to see you again! We hardly ever talk anymore. It's a shame."

 

"I know," Dean nodded, "God, we really have to meet up more. Maybe we could go for something to eat after the show?"

 

"I'd like that."

 

"By the way, one of the writers told me to tell you you're teaming up with Chavo against Mercury and Nitro."

 

Benoit's face turned a shade of scarlet. _If Chavo was going to be there... then that meant Eddie would be there too..._

 

He shook his head. "T... that's great. I should go get changed. See you later Dean."

 

Dean stared for a moment as the shaking Benoit dashed off, finding his sudden reaction odd, but shook his head and got on his way _._ He was probably just tired.

 

* * *

 

 Benoit made his way down to the locker-room, bag slung over his shoulders. 

 

_Get a hold of yourself! It was just a dream... you've had ones like this before. It doesn't mean anything. Act natural... you have to... for your friendship._

 

He made his way into the mostly-empty locker room and quickly got changed, hoping to calm himself down before he had to meet up with the Guerreros.

 

Walking down tight corridors and avoiding bumping into distracted crew members, Chris focused on clearing his head and getting himself into the zone before the match. He could hear the crowds beginning to pile into the arena, indicating that _Smackdown_ would be starting soon.

 

He knew he had a good while until he'd be on and so was trying to find a quiet place to sit before he was needed. It was only after walking for what seemed like forever, that he found what appeared to be an empty conference room. He went to open the door but quickly stopped when he heard quiet voices.

 

"Eddie, I know somethings bothering you."

 

 _Shit_! It was Eddie and Chavo.

 

Chris knew he should leave, but, somehow, found his feet planted firmly on the ground.

 

"Nothings wrong, Chavito," Eddie said half-heartedly, "You're crazy!"

 

"I've known you my whole life, I can tell somethings up."

 

"Nothing's 'up'!" The Latino all-but-yelled before quickly apologising.

 

"Eddie," his nephew's voice softened, "You can tell me anything."

 

"Okay," he spat, bitterly, "You want to know what happened last night? You want to know why I'm a terrible person? I-I-"

 

Benoit wasn't sure what happened next. He didn't know how he lost his footing. All he knew was that one moment he was leaning against the door, the next, he was lying, face-first, on the carpet.

 

"Chris?" Chavo asked.

 

Chris quickly jumped up and made his way towards the door. "I'm sorry!" he cried, "I... I was just looking for you two, I don't know what happened, I-"

 

"Do you want to sit with us? I mean-" Suddenly the younger Guerrero's voice died in his throat. Gears must've been turning in his head, as he looked between Eddie and Benoit, noticing the way the two were looking away from each other with embarrassment. "Do you two need to talk?"

 

Nothing.

 

"I'll go."

 

He stepped away, softly closing the door behind him.

 

The two best friends tried to look anywhere but each other, an uncomfortable silence suffocating the air. Finally, Chris began, "Eddie-"

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

Chris looked like a dear in the headlights.

 

"God, I... I really screwed up, didn't I?"

 

Realisation hit the older man like a truck. "...I didn't dream it, did I?""

 

"No."

 

"That was a lie I was telling myself..." He spoke in a frightened sort-of wonder.

 

" _Dios_ , how could I?"

 

He looked at Eddie in horror. His friend was sweating, trembling and his eyes seemed to be watering.

 

"Eddie, look, it's fine, really."

 

"No... I didn't even ask."

 

 _Oh._ That's why he was so upset.

 

"Well I hardly stopped you, now did I?" Benoit chuckled, hollow.

 

"...That's not the point."

 

The silence filled the room for a few more moments, as Chris pondered. "Eddie, I honestly just have one question. Why'd you do it?"

 

Eddie looked deep in thought for a minute or two, before answering frankly. "I honestly don't know. I guess... I was exhausted and kind of out of it. And... I saw you... y'know... and just thought, I could help you. I still feel bad about screwing up at One Night Stand."

 

"And I keep telling you it doesn't matter! God, if I had've known at the time how much pain you were in... I would've helped you."

 

"I was too embarrassed to say anything."

 

Chris folded his arms. "Trust me, I know how that feels."

 

Looking at Eddie, he could tell that the other man was still hurting from the fact that he couldn't wrestle anymore. God, he couldn't even imagine it. He lived for the squared circle, for the rush he felt while he was in the ring. How Eddie, must've felt, not being able to do that...

 

... _Useless._

 

Benoit suddenly sat beside his friend a put an arm around him. "Eddie, you need to stop beating yourself up!"

 

"It's just... I guess that after all that happened years ago, when I could barely see straight, with the drink and drugs, I still feel like I'm a burden on everyone. Like I'm a burden on you," His voice strained, pained.

 

"Eddie, you are not a burden. You haven't had problems for a long time. And even when you did... I wanted to help you."

 

"Why?"

 

Chris' heart hurt at the shear lack of understanding in Eddie's voice. "Because you're my best friend Eddie. I need you. If it weren't for you... God, I don't know what I'd do."

 

"I don't know what I'd do without you looking out for me...  _madre."_

 

Chris laughed. "I'd never try to 'baby' you! It's just I care about you... more than anyone. When you were having those bad days, I just knew I couldn't lose you! And when I found out about your heart attack, I was inconsolable. I mean, after all you'd been through, all you'd worked for, the idea that you could've..." Chris was close to crying, "Oh god, Eddie..."

 

Eddie pulled Chris close and laughed, " _Dios_ , here we are, two grown men crying in an arena."

 

Chris had almost forgotten all about the night before. "Eddie, you need to stop beating yourself up, you certainly don't 'owe' me anything..."

 

"I know." Eddie smiled. "But... still... about last night," he chuckled a bit at the cliched statement, "I've been so down... and last night, I guess I just wanted to find a way to cheer you up. Why I jumped there though, _Dios_ only knows."

 

As the memories came crushing back, Benoit suddenly turned away again, trying to ignore the wave of arousal that washed over him. 

 

"...Maybe," Eddie spoke, barely above a whisper, "Maybe it's because I wanted it. I've always wanted you. I can't keep this a secret anymore..."

 

Chris froze, stunned.

 

"Chris... I love you..."

 

The idea of an axis was forgotten about, his whole world free-falling.

 

Now _this_ had to be a dream.

 

There is no way in hell Eddie could love him.

 

Eddie was handsome, charismatic and a true light in his life. He was... he certainly wasn't Eddie.

 

"...Eddie?"

 

"God, I've ruined everything, haven't I?" Eddie placed his head in his hands, "I just figured, there was no point in lying anymore. I mean, I've wanted you, _Dios_ , since probably WCW. With all my troubles and everything, you were one of the things that kept me going. You always looked out for me, y'know. And wanting to be there to look out for you, it motivated me. But, I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship - I didn't want to lose you."

 

Eddie turned away, expecting to be turned away by Chris. Instead, he was drawn into a bone-crushing hug.

 

"I would never leave you."

 

"Chris..."

 

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say those words."

 

Eddie looked into Chris' eyes, shocked. "You...?"

 

"I've been wanting to say them to you, almost as long as I've known you. But like you said, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Lately though, lately it's been so damn hard, I've felt like I was going to explode, having to act like I didn't love you."

 

"I know how you feel, _querido_."

 

"Last night; god, last night you had me so... turned on," Chris cringed at the words.

 

"That's why you..."

 

"Yep. So then having you, do that to me. I felt like I was in Heaven. I've never felt anything so good in my life," he let out a soft sigh.

 

"You tasted so good," he spoke lustfully into Benoit's ear, "I was just trying to find an excuse to blow you. You probably thought I sounded like a _maniaco_."

  
He laughed, "A little, yeah. I was oblivious to how you felt, so convinced that you didn't feel the same, that I told myself that what you were saying about friends made sense, I didn't even question it."

 

Eddie grinned, "Same here. I told myself, 'he can't want you, he has to be thinking about some _chica_.'  _Dios_ , we've been blind."

 

Chris pulled Eddie even closer. "But now... this really can't be real."

 

"Oh, it is _querido_. I'm definitely seeing straight, and I definitely know," his voice went impossibly low, "I want you."

 

Suddenly, Eddie had pulled Chris into a passionate kiss.

 

Chris quickly kissed back, running his hands through Eddie's messy hair, savouring the feeling of the Latino's lips. How could this be happening? Never in a million years would he believe that Eddie could love him back, yet here he was, kissing him, telling him he wanted him. 

 

Last night made so much sense now, and all he knew was, he wanted more. 

 

Eddie ran his hands up Chris' bare chest, and the Canadian pulled Eddie on top of him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could feel that the smaller man wanted this as much as he did.

 

Just as his hands glided down to the fly of Eddie's jeans...

 

"Are you-" Chavo's voice died. 

 

The two of them looked up, blushing madly as Eddie's nephew tried to look anywhere but them.

 

"I can explain!" Eddie yelled quickly.

 

"Oh, I slept beside you for years on tours, trust me, I know." Eddie's face got even redder at that remark, "I'm just surprised it took the two of you this long. Now, we're on next, so, you two better come down."

 

Eddie jumped up, pulling Chris with him. "Shit, come on Chris!"

 

"I'm comin', Eddie."

 

Eddie was about to run towards the stage, when he stopped and turned around to face Chris. "Just focus on the match and not on me," he laughed, "Because when it's over, you can get some _Latino Heat_." He winked.

 

Chris gave out a noise he couldn't place, and looked away bashfully. "Definitely."

 

" _Te amo, querido_."

 

"Wh-"

 

"It means 'I love you, darling!'" Chavo called impatiently from outside.

 

Well then, Chris leered, " _Je t'aime, mon Cheri_."

 

"Oh la la! Now, let's get going."

 

* * *

 

 By the time they made it back to his hotel room, Chris had a desperate need for Eddie. All throughout the match with MNM, he couldn't focus on anything but the saucy Latino at ring side. The way that man carried himself; it could make a grown man swoon.

 

Eddie kissed him roughly against the wooden door, pulling their tops off. The duo then rolled on the bed, Eddie whispering sweet nothings into Chris' ear.

 

" _Me encanta todo de ti, querida. Quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que te gusto. Eres tan guapo. Te necesito. Por favor_." His voice was husky.

 

"E-Eddie, please," he managed to get out.

 

Eddie soon had his hands down his pants, grabbling his length.

 

"E-Eddie!"

 

" _Es bueno_? You like that?"

 

"Yes!" he cried.

 

Soon, they were passionately kissing again; it was electric.

 

 "I- I need to see you." Eddie said.

 

"Me too."

 

The two were soon bare and Eddie marvelled, "You look gorgeous."

 

"N-no."

 

"Yes," he captured his lips again, smiling.

 

Chris pulled away and he could tell Eddie was about to say something, but stopped him in his tracks when made his way down to the Latino's cock.

 

"C-Chris!" Eddie cried, as Chris sucked him off, licking his member with his tongue. Eddie could barely contain himself,  and soon came, emptying himself in Benoit's mouth.

 

Chris pulled himself on top of Eddie, panting. "Y-you taste good."

 

Eddie grinned, "You're pretty good with that tongue, _mi media naranja_."

 

 Chris looked at Eddie with a blank expression.

 

"My better half."

 

 "No.. no I'm not..." he muttered.

 

"Oh," Eddie cupped the Canadians face, "You are."

 

" _Ma moitié."_

 

Eddie groaned at the use of French, "You drive me crazy. I want you inside me."

 

Chris's face flushed. "Eddie... are you sure?"

 

"Yes," Eddie pushed against him, dazed, _"Te necesito."_

 

Chris had dreamed about this so long, imagined what it would feel like to touch Eddie; and now here it was, actually happening. How had no idea why Eddie would want him; in his eyes, he didn't deserve someone as wonderful as the Latino.

  
"C-Chris..." Eddie let the name linger, "Please."

 

"God, Eddie," Chris positioned himself atop his Latin lover, "I've wanted this for... so long... too long." He groaned, pushing forwards.

 

Eddie let out a gasp at the feeling of his long-time friend inside him. "Chris...   _Cariño_... you feel so good!"

 

"Eddie!" he cried at the sight of his friend beneath him, letting out a moan, painted with a flushed expression, " _Tu es merveilleux_!"

 

The thrusting grew more urgent. The two locked eyes in the low light of the hotel room, lust filling the air. It was unlike anything either could've imagined.

 

Eddie arched slightly and nibbled at Chris' ear, whispering huskily " _Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí... necesito todos los... mi amor... te amo_."

 

Knowing that Eddie wanted him, that Eddie loved him, was enough to drive him over the edge.

 

"I... I love you!" he cried, as he came.

 

He lost himself for a moment, but soon came down Earth, resting his head on an exhausted Eddie's shoulders, eyes half-glazed over. "Fuck, Eddie, that was..."

 

"I know."

 

Chris wished it had've lasted longer; but just the fact that he got to make love to the man he loved was enough.

 

"So, I made it up to you, huh?" Eddie winked.

 

Chris shuddered, "Definitely."

 

The two got beneath the quilt and curled into each other, Eddie reaching over and turning off the lamp, the only brightness in the room being the thin sparkle of the moonlight through the curtains. 

 

Chris yawned, placing his arm around Eddie, "I'm exhausted. Wanna get some shut eye?"

 

"Yeah," Eddie shut his eyes and began drifting off. "Love you, Chris..."

 

Chris felt comforted at his lover's touch and let himself doze off. " _Je t'aime aussi_ , Eddie."

 

The last thing Chris felt before he fell asleep, was Eddie's hand gripping his beneath the covers.

 

* * *

 

  When Chris woke up, it took him a second to gather his bearings, confused at the feeling of someone holding on to him. He turned around, stunned for a moment, but quickly smiled as the memories of last night came back to him.

 

_Eddie..._

 

Chris put his arm around the younger man, letting the high wash over him. He had wanted him for so long, but so many of their various problems had gotten in the way. Now though, they were together. It was perfect.

 

Chris looked at the gently sleeping man for another moment, but just as he was about to tap the other man awake, a sudden thought occurred to him, sending him into a blind panic.

 

He didn't now why it hadn't occurred to him before  _(he was so caught up in the moment)_. He didn't' know why it was occurring to him now ( _Eddie had the same gentle smile he had when he was around them)._

 

But.

 

Eddie's family.

 

God, he was so blind! Vicki and the girls. How could he do that to them? How could he tear apart Eddie's family just because of his own needs?

 

_Stupid! Selfish!_

 

Chris knew that, as much as it pained him to cut the cord on this years long friendship; as much as it destroyed him to leave behind someone he loved so dearly; he knew he'd have to leave Eddie now, or else he'd never be able to. He couldn't ruin Eddie's marriage with his own feelings. He had to go.

 

He jumped out of bed and began throwing on his clothes, looking away from the other man the entire time. This would kill him, but he had to do it. He had to talk the higher road. He had to...

 

"Chris?"

 

Chris flinched as he looked over at the groggy Eddie. The Latino seemed confused at the sight of Chris half dressed and rushing to grab his bags. "What're you doin'?"

 

Chris looked down at the ground, avoiding his line of sight. "E-Eddie. I have to go."

 

"Why? We have all morning," he leered.

 

  
"No! No!" he shook his head, "It's not that. I... I'm sorry, Eddie, I can't be with you."

 

Eddie froze. "What?"

 

"Sorry..." he felt his eyes welling with tears.

  
  
"Wh- did last night not mean anything to you?" Eddie's voice lay somewhere between angry and heartbroken.

 

"No, it meant everything to me," his voice cracked, "But... Eddie... your family."

 

Eddie flinched, before staring straight forward with a blank expression, saying nothing.

 

"I can't- I won't-" Chris began.

 

"Chris. I can't lose them..." Eddie spoke sincerely, "But... I can't lose you either." His hair fell in front of his eyes. "I can't lie to them, but I want to tell them about us."

 

"Eddie!" A million scenarios ran through Chris' head, all ending with Eddie being ran out of El Paso. 

 

"I can't... I've loved you for so long." He looked right at Benoit, "I... I think Vicki knows."

 

"...What?"

  
  
"I think I might've let it slip once, years ago drunk. Or maybe she just put it together from the way I act around you. Either way, I'm nearly sure she knows. And, even if she doesn't, I should fess up."

 

"Eddie," Chris' voice strained, "Are you... are you sure? I mean, this is your family! You love them! What if this goes wrong?"

 

"Then, that's a risk I'm willing to take," he smiled weakly, "I've been driving myself crazy for years without you. I know I can't run away from this... We can't run away from this."

 

"But Eddie, you can't do this for me..." Chris said, hopelessly.

 

"I very well can. I love you," Eddie's voice was strong and convicted. "Besides, after last night... there's no going back to the way things were. You know there's not."

 

Chris considered Eddie's words before chucking. "Eddie, why are you always right?"

 

"No, that's you, _amigo_!"

 

Chris laughed, before his face turned serious. "I'll come with you to El Paso. Okay?"

 

Eddie nodded. "We're gonna have to.. that'll be one strange family reunion. They all love you though... _Uncle Chris_!"

 

Chris turned away, attempting to calm himself down at the thoughts of having to tell Vicki. Eddie ushered him over to the bed and began rubbing the shaking man's back, telling him that everything would be okay.

 

When Chris finally gained his composure, breathing returning to normal he smiled at Eddie. "So, what do we do now?"

  
  
"Well," Eddie looked deep in thought, "As I said before,  we have all morning. And you're only half-dressed." He wiggled his elbows. "How about we try it the other way around this time?"

 

Chris giggled awkwardly. "I'd like that."

 

" _Desea Latino Heat dentro de ti?_ "

 

"I'll guess... _oui_. _Mon Cheri_." Chris' voice went low.

 

Chris made his way over to the bed and gently kissed Eddie, before the other man pulled him in roughly.

 

"Te amo, querido." Eddie whispered.

 

  
"I love you too."

 

* * *

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> SPANISH:
> 
> El major amigo - My best friend
> 
> Mucho bueno - Very good
> 
> Mamacitas - Literally 'little mommas,' refers to hot girls
> 
> Chica - Chick
> 
> Dios - God
> 
> Madre - Mother
> 
> Querido - Darling
> 
> Maniaco - Maniac
> 
> Te amo - I love you
> 
> Me encanta todo de ti - I love everything about you
> 
> Querida - Dear
> 
> Quiero dentro de mí - I want you inside me
> 
> Quiero que te gusto - I want to taste you
> 
> Eres tan guapo - You are so handsome
> 
> Te necesito - I need you
> 
> Por favor - Please
> 
> Es bueno - Is that good
> 
> Mi media naranja - Literally translates to 'my half orange', means my other half/better half
> 
> Cariño - Sweetheart
> 
> Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí - You feel so good inside me
> 
> Necesito todos los - I need all of you
> 
> Mi amor - My love
> 
> Amigo - Friend
> 
> Desea Latino Heat dentro de ti - Do you want Latino Heat inside you
> 
>  
> 
> FRENCH:
> 
> Je t'aime - I love you
> 
> Mon cheri - My darling
> 
> Ma moitié - My other/better half
> 
> Tu es merveilleux - You're wonderful
> 
> Je t'aime aussi - I love you too
> 
> Oui - Yes
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: I don't speak Spanish and my French is very rusty, therefore I had to use the internet for these. Sorry if any of them are wrong!


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what about Dean's dinner with Chris?

_**Epilogue** _

 

"Hey Chavo!"

 

"Yeah, Dean?"

 

"Do you know where Chris is? He was supposed to meet up with me yesterday, and he never did... why are you laughing?"

 

"Oh, nothing, it's just... Jericho owes you a hundred a bucks."

 

"What do you- Oh my god! Finally! Are you sure?"

 

"I saw them."

 

"Ah, jeez. I'm glad. They need each other."

 

"I know. Eddie's always loved him, with the way he'd talk about him, I could tell..."

 

"Chris is the same. Back when Eddie had his problems, Chris would get so upset... I knew he loved him."

 

"I'm just surprised they didn't hook up years ago."

 

"I know! Do you know how small the hotel rooms back in ECW where? God. Now, were the hell is my phone?"

 

"Why?"

 

"CJ needs to pay up!"

 

"Did he not think Eddie and Chris...?"

 

"Nah, he knew. He just thought they'd be too childish to admit it. How'd it happen, anyway?"

 

"I dunno. I left the room to give them some space. Found them kissing a few minutes later. Although through the door, I did hear Eddie say something about a one night stand..."

 


End file.
